


Madrid's Blue Skies

by 1dasfudge



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: A lot of kissing, Happy Ending, Long descriptions of kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, The press tour in Madrid, a lot of drinking, where the iconic cut from Rami's forehead was first shown lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: “I’m scared Gwil.”“Of what?”“Them. I’ve never felt so much pressure before..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Gwil/Rami so... Here it is! This is just for fun, I'm not implying anything. Enjoy! :)

It was one of those blue sky days, not washed out grey. Rami shielded away. He should be excited, pulling away the blinds to reveal the sun beaming radiant joy through his window but unfortunately, that day is not today. Rami wasn’t looking forward for today. Hiss head was buried beneath the covers and the pillows. He didn’t care if he ended up sweating through his sweats and tank top, he just needed two more hours.

A knock came quietly first and then there was silence. Rami ripped off the covers and grabbed the nearest pillow and let out his deepest groan, not to loud for the person to hear. The knock was louder and faster the second time. 

“Rami? It’s Gwil.” Rami removed the pillow from his face and sighed quietly. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, I’ll be right there!” Rami called, slumping to the ground and dragging his feet to the door. He opened it wide and Gwilym stood there wearing the same thing only with an expression Rami couldn't read.

“What?”

“You look so… Rough.”

Rami couldn’t be bothered to look presentable, it’s Gwilym, he’s probably seen worse. “Don’t like it? Leave.” 

Gwilym watched as Rami quickly returned into his bed. He followed shortly after. “And grumpy.” He sat on the edge of the bed as Rami curled into a ball in the center. “Why are you still sleeping? It’s only ten.”

“Well I’m not sleeping now. Just resting.”

“Fair enough. I was going to order food and I thought I would eat with you, but if you’re resting-”

“I’m starving.”

“Order then, it’s your turn anyway.”

 

It didn't take long for Rami to hurl himself out of bed again to reach the phone on the other side of the hotel room. Gwil moved to the center of the bed this time, stretching his long limbs and looking over at Rami.

“Room 715... Yes breakfast… Tell me what you have, darling.”

Gwil smiled to himself. He loves it how there’s still some Freddie left in Rami. He finds it cute when Rami slips in a ‘darling’ or ‘dear’ at the end of his sentences. Gwil pulled out his phone and tapped on Instagram and double tapped on a couple of pictures. He exited the app and switched to the group chat titled  _ (Drama) Queen _ . Joe and Ben were having their own conversation about not being where they were.

 

_ Gwilee _

_ Suffering from FOMO fellas? Sorry to hear xo _

 

_ Big Ben _

_ I’ve never felt so left out _

 

_ Joe Mozzarella _

_ What’s Ram doing? _

 

_ Gwilee _

_ He’s ordering breakfast, woke him up _

 

_ Joe Mozzarella _

_ Yikes. Hope he didn’t kill you _

 

_ Big Ben _

_ Save me some food _

 

_ Gwilee _

_ He didn’t and I’ll try to, miss you guys _

 

_ Joe Mozzarella _

_ U 2 _

 

_ Big Ben _

_ Later mate _

 

“That sounds delicious, I’ll have that.” Rami turns to see the younger man on the bed. “What do you want?”

“I’ll have what your having.”

“Can you make that two please? Thank you, I’ll see you later then.  _ Adios _ .” Rami hung up the phone and returned to bed and sat next to Gwil.

“What did you get?” Gwil asked.

“A multitude of things. It’s cold in here.” He proceeded to cup his hands together.

Gwil leaned a bit closer to point at the large view of Madrid. “Yeah, it’s a bit chilly but look, a bright and shiny day.” He turned to Rami to see a relaxed face. He was a bit grumpy before but now he looks genuinely relaxed. For ten seconds. The look of shock and worry was all over Rami’s face in seconds.

“Shit! Where is it?”

Gwil looked down to see Rami covering his right wrist “What?”

Rami hopped off the bed and got down on all fours. “Sami always gives me his bracelet when I leave the country for good luck. If I lose it he’ll be so pissed, help me look!”

“Okay, okay.” Gwil was crawling on the floor in seconds, moving suitcases and loose clothing off the floor.

Two quick knocks vibrated through the door. “Room service!”

“Already?” Gwil was on his knees and turned towards the door.

“Just get it, I’ll keep looking.”

Gwil opened the door and the room service attendant was ready to wheel in the two dishes. There was a bang.

“AHH! FUCK MY LIFE!”

“Is everything okay?” The attendant looked worried.

“Um, I don’t know. I’ll just make your job easier and-” Gwilym proceed to slowly take the cart with the attendant. “ _ Gracias. _ ”

“ _ De nada… _ ” The attendant slowly walked away. 

Gwil shut the door and left the food near the first closet. He rushed to Rami’s side. “What happened?” 

Rami was slouched on the wall by the desk with a side lamp. He was covering the upper left side of his forehead. “I made a sharp turn and cut my head against something.” He slowly removed his hand from the injured spot.

“Okay, it’s not bleeding too much, might scar though.”

“Great.” Rami said sarcastically.

“Wait here.” Rami did just that as Gwil returned to the food cart. There was a jug of water filled with ice. He grabbed a couple of napkins and put some of the ice onto the napkin and returned to the injured man. He applied pressure to the cut. 

Rami winced and grabbed Gwilym’s wrist and tightened his grip. “Ah, not so hard!”

 

They ended up have a silent breakfast. As Rami put the food cart out in the hallway, Gwil went to straighten out the sheets and a red homemade bracelet seemed to have fallen from the covers. He took it and shoved it in his pocket. They both sat on same bed. Rami still had his little ice bag to his forehead. He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes, probably thinking rather than resting.

“Hey Ram?”

“Mhm?”

“I found your bracelet.” Gwil was expecting to see a relieved Rami, urgently asking where he found it. Instead, all Rami did was lower the now melted napkin ice pack, and rested his head on Gwilym’s shoulder.

Rami took inhaled deep and exhaled, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I think if I wasn’t grouchy to you this morning I wouldn't have a cut on my head. You know, karma? Anyway, I’m sorry.”

Gwil chuckled and turned to right. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

Rami still had his eyes closed. “I want to.”

Gwil slipped the red bracelet into Rami’s wrist and grabbed his hand immediately after and gave it a little squeeze. Rami squeezed back. 

“I’m scared Gwil.”

“Of what?”

“Them. I’ve never felt so much pressure before... Thousands- maybe even millions are going to see me portray a legend. I don’t know, I just want them to like it.”

Gwilym brought Rami into a hug. “You should not be scared. We already know you did great. The legends that we worked with- Brian and Roger said themselves that you are basically Freddie. How gives a flying fuck about the critics? Critics have shitty opinions to be honest. Everything is going to be okay.”

Rami pulled away and stared at Gwil. His eyes were a little glossy. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Gwil wiped a tear away from Rami’s blue-green eyes. They both share an awkward laugh.

“I swear I’m not like this.”

Gwilym hugged him again. “Fair enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami ignores Gwil after press. To make up for it, Rami brinks drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter get steamy ;). Not steamy enough for me to change the rating lol. Enjoy! :)

In the far distance, the silhouette of the skyline pierced through the warm glow like a jagged mountain. Dots of lights caused the mass of skyscrapers to glitter. People and cars were like blood cells flowing through the veins of the city. Despite the time, the hustle never stopped. The city's residents were out with their friends to chill out in a smoky bar downtown. Looking down at that reminded Gwilym of home. He missed his local pub, he missed his friends. His phone buzzed in his pocket and took it out. It was Joe, he wanted to Facetime. Gwil accepted.

“Joey!”

“Gwil! How was press?” Joe was sitting in bed. Gwil could tell by the bed board behind him.

“Good. We just had a little press conference and photo op, good for a first day.”

“Yeah, I just saw the photos. I can’t wait for you guys to come back to America! It’s gonna be so fun!”

“I know! This press is no fun without you.”

“I’m the life of the party, my friend.”

Gwil smiled. “I’m glad you called, I was feeling lonely.”

Joe frowned. “Lonely? Isn’t Rami there?”

“Yeah but, he’s in a mood.”

“How so?”

“After we said our goodbyes in the groupchat, a lot of things happened very quickly.” Gwilym rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Rami was looking for his bracelet and ended up hurting himself in the process. Then after breakfast he shared a few stress tears.”

“Oh.”

“I thought everything was fine, we hugged and everything, we had fun during the photo op, but after press he went straight to his room. Completely ignored me.”

“Oh…” Joe looked lost in thought.

“Joe, you’ve known Rami longer than me. Was he always like this? How do I deal with him when he gets all… distant? Did I do something wrong?”

“Don’t worry. You didn’t do anything wrong. Back when we did The Pacific, he did the same thing. We had a heart to heart in my trailer on his last day of shooting. A few tears were shed, he was worried about losing himself. I mean you heard the stories, filming that show was scary at times.” Joe rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “When he wrapped we threw a little get together and it was all smiles. Then he just left, without telling me. And I felt what you felt, guilty.”

“What happened after that?”

“He called me. From Argentina. He just needed space, that’s just what he does.” Joe chuckled.

“You’re telling me he’s going to shut me out and move to Argentina?”

They both shared a laugh. “No! He just needs space. I don’t know how long it’s gonna take. Could take till tomorrow or next week but don’t put the blame on yourself buddy.”

“Thanks mate. I really needed to hear that.”

“Look I gotta go. If he shows up, just talk to him like nothing ever happened. He doesn't like to be confronted out of the blue like that.”

“Yeah I’ll do that.”

“See ya.”

“Bye.”

Joe ended the call and Gwil just kept looking at his phone, then out the window. It’s late now, the city looked a bit calmer than before. Gwil heard two knocks at his door. He knew exactly who it was. He took his time strolling to the door. Once he opened it, Rami was standing there hiding something behind his skinny frame.

“Yes?”

“I brought two friends.” Rami revealed what was behind his back. Two large bottles of the hotel’s best rum. “For our first night here. We can listen to music, drinking games, anything you want.”

Gwil took the large brown bottle. “Looks divine. Come in.”

 

They sat a couple on inches away from each other on the carpeted floor. They took their first sips and hissed at the burn that went down their throats.

“Shit!” Gwil choked.

“Yeah, this has a kick.”

“A kick, more like a kick to the balls. Where are the fizzy drinks?” Gwil got up to search for the mini fridge.

“ _Fizzy drink._ ” Rami mimicked.

“Sorry the _Coca Cola._ ” Gwil jokes.

They were not warming into each other, no awkward silences or anything. Once they were halfway through their bottles the shoes were off, shirts untucked, and the filter was off. They sang to music, classic rock mainly and of course, Queen.

“Ooh! Do your bit with Killer Queen!” Gwil paused the music on his phone.

“ _That_ bit?”

“Go on!”

Rami sighed but he managed to stand up, he stumbled a bit to keep balance. “She keeps her Moet et Chandon, in her pretty cabinet, ‘Let them eat cake!’, she says, just like Marie Antoinette!” Rami swayed in a way Freddie would when he would play the song live. He lost his balance and fell into a nearby chair.

“She is beauty, she is grace! Slay me queen!” Gwil exclams, clapping his hands in a silly way.

“A built-in remedy, for something something Kennedy, a blah blah invitation, you can't decliiine…” Rami slurred and raised his arms up and kicked his leg up. It was like he was possessed by Freddie himself.

“You are pissed mate.” Gwil took a sip out of his drink, ignoring the burn that came with it.

“I can’t help that I’m a lightweight.” Rami slumped to the floor and crawled to his drink to down it straight.

“We like to drink with Rami, cause Rami is our mate, and when he drink with Rami, he gets it down in Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four!-”

Rami finished his drink by four. He takes a deep breath. “Roooxannee! Stand up and drink mother fucker!”

“Shit!” Gwil instantly stands and downs his drink like a shot. “Put on a red light!” And Rami followed suit.

 

It was late. Really late. Rami couldn’t finish his bottle anymore, Gwilym couldn’t either. They got carried away with the drinking games that they forgot that they had more press in the morning. The sat at opposite ends of the window, no longer sitting on the floor. They silently drank their water both knowing it wasn’t going to do much. Rami fished in his pocket for his cigarettes, only to find out he ran out. He threw the empty box at the window and watching it bounce to the floor.

“Does your head still work?”

“Barely.” Rami had a look that made Gwil a little uncomfortable

“What about the cut, still hurts?”

“Not anymore.”

“Oh.” It’s back to being slightly awkward. Gwil didn’t like that. “Think we should call it a night?”

“But the night’s still young.”

“Come on Rami, you’re tired-”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Look who’s getting loud! You couldn’t be loud earlier, huh?”

“Rami, what are you talking about?”

“You’re mad at me. You’re mad that I ignored you earlier admit it, I’m not stupid. It shouldn’t take you a couple of drinks to-”

“What did you want me to do? You shut me out remember? I had to talk to ask Joe to find out what the fuck was wrong with you. I thought you hated me, all because I saw you cry? You did the same shit to Joe only worse!”

Rami turned towards the window. Not wanting to hear anything. “You wanted a fight, you got one. I know know why you’re upset.” Gwil shook his head.

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me? I gave you your fucking space like you wanted! How about you fuck off? Get the fuck out of my room!” Gwilym stood up towering over the older man.

Rami stood up locking eye contact with Gwil. “No.”

“No?”

“NO!” Rami shoved Gwil hard enough for him to take a few steps back then it took off. The two men grunted as they took handfuls of each other's clothing and attempted to wrestle the other to the ground. Rami might’ve been short but he got a few hits in, mainly to Gwilym’s abdomen. Rami attempted to pull Gwilym’s hair, he jumped up just to do so. Gwil was still stronger than Rami, he shoved Rami hard and he fell onto the bed. Rami kicked up but Gwil grabbed his foot. Rami swung only to get his wrists restrained by the taller man. Gwil straddle the smaller man to try to get him to stop, it kind of worked. Rami was still angry though.

Gwil smirked. “Look at you, defenseless, what are you gonna do?”

Rami grunts and thrust up. “Let me go and I’ll show you.”

“What?” That comment and action made Gwil loosen his grip. Rami took and handful of hair and pulled it down for so Gwil can be closer. With a quick kiss came electric tingles through the both of them.

Rami pulled Gwilym’s his shirt over his head and pushes him hard onto the bed. He sinks down into the mattress. Rami falls gracefully on the bed next to him and straddles his hips. He goes to sit up, but he push him back down.

“Rami-” He cut him off by kissing his lips. Gwilym lets it happen, he kisses back and his hands come up to Rami’s neck and curls. Rami pulls away and grab his hands gently and place them back down by his sides.

“Not yet,” Rami whispers and removes his shirt. He moves to Gwilym’s jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch, he can sense the struggle from Gwil to keep his hands down. He places soft butterfly kisses down his chest and abs.

“Rami.” Gwil whispers. The desperation in his voice was all there. Rami sits up, still straddling him and gently take Gwil’s his hands a place them on his hips.

“I’m all yours.” Rami whispers into Gwil’s ear. His hands instantly flip Rami over violently. He buries his head into his neck and his hands touch all over the tan body. Their drunken breathing then becomes rough and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the ending! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! Enjoy! :)

Gwilym opens his eyes to a bright room, it’s daytime. With the movement of one leg he groans. That water did nothing. He sighs and cover’s his eyes with his arm. He tried to move again, again no success. Someone clung onto him, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Then the memories of the previous night flashed through his head. The drinking, the fighting, the sex- everything. Gwilym didn’t know how to feel, he was too hungover. He looked down at Rami. He was sound asleep on his chest. Gwil was strong enough to run his hand through Rami’s hair. The sleeping boy blinked his eyes open on his own. He lifts his head to take a look at Gwil. He squints, dry mouth sticky with thick saliva and moans before retreating back to Gwil’s chest. They didn’t say a word for about a minute. They had to speak about the obvious eventually, they just didn’t know how.

“Rami?”

“Yes Gwil?” He kept his eyes closed.

“Do you like me?”

“Yes Gwil.”

“Is that why we…”

“Yeah… you must like me too, since you…”

“Yeah.” Gwil looks up at the ceiling. “We should shower.”

“Together?”

Gwil was startled for a moment. “Um. I don’t think that’s the best idea- because you know I might puke in the shower or something, you don’t want that.”

Rami then slowly lifts his whole body up to a seated position away from Gwilym. “I’ll go first then.” He stayed there, sitting at the right side of the bed. “What happened last night was very irresponsible on my part. I made advances towards you when I shouldn’t have, hell, I even hit you before we… did whatever we did. I get it if you just want to end this thing before it starts.”

Gwil raised up and sat behind Rami. “Rami, don’t take all the fault. He were both drunk, we didn’t know what we were doing.”

“But in a way we did. Alcohol makes the truth come out and we both know that. I said all that stuff to you knowing you were hurt because of how I treated you. I didn’t come out like I hoped obviously. I’m sorry.”

“In a way, I forgave you.”

“How?”

Gwil kissed Rami’s shoulder. “I loved you.”

Rami closed his eyes for just a moment and sighed. “We have press today.” Without another word he got up and walked to the bathroom.

 

_Joe Mozzarella_

_Yall WHAT?!_

 

_Big Ben_

_It’s too early for this type of tea!!!_

 

_Joe Mozzarella_

_Gwil, buddy, this aint it_

_Unless you want it to be then good for you?… I guess?_

_Sorry I’m just really confused_

 

_Big Ben_

_Yeah me too… are you and Ram gonna be a thing or smth?_

 

_Gwilee_

_Idk_

_We had a talk like right after we woke up and we both like each other so maybe???_

 

_Big Ben_

_What do you mean maybe?_

 

_Joe Mozzarella_

_Yes or no dude_

 

_Gwilee_

_It’s not set to stone_

 

_Big Ben_

_What do you want?_

 

_Gwilee_

_I mean it’ll be nice if we were something more, it’s up to him_

 

_Joe Mozzarella_

_Aww! Let’s hope he feels the same way!_

 

_Big Ben_

_Damn out of all the people Rami could’ve slept with_

_I had my money on Joe_

 

_Gwilee_

_...Wut_

 

_Joe Mozzarella_

_Why?_

 

_Big Ben_

_You lot got history and shite idk_

_Hey Joe wanna hook up when we have press in London?_

 

_Joe Mozzarella_

_Name a time and place lol_

 

_Gwilee_

_Annoying_

_The both of you_

 

They cleaned up nicely thanks to the glam team that travel with them. The car ride to the press junket was not as awkward. It wasn’t just Gwil and Rami, there were their publicists who kept a conversation going. Once they arrived at the place they were escorted to where the will be seated.

“Before you sit down look over here.”

The both of them turned to Gwil’s publicists holding her phone and ready to snap a picture of the both of them.

“Alright Mr. Rogers.” Gwil pointed to Rami’s sweater, it was a sweater with black and white patering on it.

“Alright Papa Smurf.” Rami retorted. They both smiled at each other then at the camera

Press went pretty smoothly, they both couldn’t sit still but the hangover was going away ever so slightly. Of course they asked the same questions, but one interviewer stood out. He asked some pretty good questions and ended the interview with playing a 90s club remix of Bicycle Race. Gwil knew this part was all in good fun so he sort of danced along to the beat and laughed. Rami tilted his head down from secondhand embarrassment. As the song went on Rami began to sway a little closer to Gwil.

“I’m not sure if I can go to that club.” Gwil jokes.

“There’s a complete compilation with fifteen tracks!” The interviewer beamed.

Gwil felt a little thud on his left shoulder. He looked there to see Rami resting his head there, he was smiling with his eyes closed. The sight made Gwil smile fondly.

After press they returned to the hotel they stay in. There were walking down the hallway leading to their rooms.

“It’s our last day.” Rami said out of the blue.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Kinda sucks, I feel like I never saw the city besides through the window.”

Gwil stopped walking. “Wanna turn around and see it then?”

Rami looks back and stops walking too. “Now?”

“Yeah now. It’ll be fine, we won’t go too far.”

Rami smiles. “Alright then.” They returned back to the lobby and walked right out the door. They took a walk around the city, stopping by some statues and beautiful architecture. Eventually they sat on a bench and ate fresh berries from a street vendor.

When did Sami give you a bracelet?

A while ago. I had to go to a premiere in London, I think it was for Twilight I think. He couldn’t go so he gave me a bracelet he made with his students. Then it just turned into a thing I wear when he’s not with me.”

“That’s sweet. Wish my brother did that.” Gwil chuckled. “Still feeling that pressure?”

“Nah. I think I’m good now.”

“Rami?”

“Mmn?”

“I’ve been thinking about it and… should we try this out? Me and you? Do you even like me like that?”

“Well I made the first move didn’t I?” Rami laughs. “Of course I like you. I’d love to try this out.”

Rami gently leans in and kisses Gwil's warm lips. They pull apart and smile at each other.

“I’m going to miss Madrid.”

“I have a scar on my forehead to remind you of it.”

They laugh and Gwil brings Rami closer and hugs him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
